


Justice For Avatar Korra

by doozlelange



Series: Kyoshi Warriors Alternative Universe [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bi-Gender Relationships, Drama & Romance, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7226017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doozlelange/pseuds/doozlelange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To restore the Honor of the Avatar, a veteran Kyoshi Warrior returned from retirement to make amends for a past misjudgement of the Kyoshi Warriors.</p>
<p>SPOILER ALERT for The Legend of Korra: Book Three: Change.<br/>Extra scene added to "Venom of the Red Lotus," thirteenth and final episode of Book Three:  Change of The Legend of Korra.  Defined changes between original canon and KWAU.</p>
<p>* *  Completed  * *</p>
            </blockquote>





	Justice For Avatar Korra

**Author's Note:**

> An important message from Kyoshi Guardian Azula.
> 
> Kyoshi Guardian Azula: Okay, Peasants. I am only going to explain this one time and one time only. So simple even Sugar Queen understood. Mind Communication in Mind Bending. 1. Mind-talk, receiving / broadcasting words or ‘text’ only. The basic of the three. Most sentient beings can receive transmission in Mind-talk. However, few can broadcast in it or any of the Mind Communication. 2. Mind-touch, broadcasting / receiving words or ‘text’ and adding your five senses. [Like sending images that you are currently seeing] 3. Mind-mate, broadcasting / receiving words or ‘text,’ adding your five senses, and emotions, thoughts, and memories -- the rest of the stuff. Any questions? Good!! Peasants... dismissed.

**Kyoshi Warriors Alternative Universe**

**Just Shut Up... Will You  
**

_"Hope never abandons you, you abandon it." – George Weinberg_

_Added scene from "Venom of the Red Lotus," thirteenth and final episode of Book Three:  Change of The Legend of Korra.  Released on Nick.com for online viewing along with "Enter the Void" as the second of a two-part season finale on August 22, 2014._ [ _Avatar Korra had the poison removed from her body and knew her father was alive.  Zaheer bragged that the revolution had already begun.  Bolin stuffed a sock in Zaheer's mouth and made a funny…_ ]

The Future Industries airship returned from the remains of Northern Air Temple flying over the north eastern outer wall of Ba Sing Se.  The Agrarian Zone located between the outer wall and inner wall appeared peaceful.  Farmland thrived as workers tilled the fields.  Wildlife thrived running through the fields and streams.  All masking the scene behind the inner wall.  The airship gained altitude climbing over the inner wall into the outer ring…

Pilot:  Increasing altitude, Miss Sato.

Asami:  Good.  We don't want stray boulders or pesky hand gloves to hit us.

Lin:  [Looking out the window]  If the Dai Li can throw them this far, I'll hire them for the Police Department.  [Asami giggled]

Suyin:  [Beside Lin]  Look at the fires.  Even of a daytime, they are so bright.

Lin:  Yes.  And nobody to put them out.  Total chaos.  No infrastructure left in the outer ring.  That is if there ever was any.  My agents told me the outer ring has been ready to explode for over three decades.

Suyin:  Three?  What happened?  Ba Sing Se looked so peaceful.

Lin:  [Turned away, couldn't look]  My research showed the Dai Li became more bold as the Earth King became old and feeble.  The Head of the Dai Li skimmed off the top of the King's Wealth meant for the outer ring and invested it in other nations.  The older the King became the more bold The Head became.  Until most of the Dai Li was on his 'payroll.'  Gold was stored in many secret locations.  Some will never be found.

[Silence, except for the engines]

Asami:  [Looking out the front window]  Coming up on the middle ring.  Or used to be middle ring.  I wonder how many are dead or missing?  Damage and destruction; but not as much as the outer ring.

Lin:  Probably because the Dai Li and Earth Army thought the middle was worth saving or trying to save.  I bet the upper ring had little damage except for some looting.  [Turned, looking out the window again]  I bet Zaheer gets off again.

Suyin:  [Shocked]  Gets off?  He went to prison.  They all did.

Lin:  Yeah… How did that turn out?  [Suyin huffed]  The Kyoshi Warriors had a more permanent solution for the four of them.  We thought the crimes worthy of Absolute Justice since they were done to The Avatar.  The Kyoshi Council of Elders disagreed with us and sided with Lord Zuko who argued for Mercy.  Saying that all life was sacred even our enemies' life.  Lord Zuko guaranteed the integrity of the four prisons he built.  Thirteen years later, he was proven wrong.

Suyin:  [Puts hand on Lin's shoulder] Lin… Nobody's perfect.

Lin:  [Calm again, laid hand on Suyin's]  I know, Su. But his mistake killed people, caused the destruction of ancient buildings, and destroyed the lives of thousands.  [Turned toward Suyin]  Well, not this time… [Walked away]

Suyin:  [Let her go]  _We both have one thing in common.  Mother's stubbornness.  Whatever you decide, Lin.  I will back you 100%._

 

Chief Beifong walked toward Chief Tonraq who cradled his daughter in his arms.

Lin:  [Bowed and rose]  Chief Tonraq, how is your daughter?

Tonraq:  Sleeping like a baby. [Smile]  Snoring like a sleeping yak.  [Both giggled]

Lin:  That's what Asami tells me.  Sleeps like a boulder.  [Smile]

Lin:  [Knelt and brushed the hair from Korra's forehead.  Bent down and kissed her forehead. Whispered]  Soon, Rookie.  Very soon.

Korra:  [Mumbled, turned toward her father and snuggled him]

Tonraq:  I think you embarrassed her.

Lin:  [Rose]  Chief, I have some business to attend.  I'll check her later.  [Turned]

Tonraq:  Thank you for all you do, Lin.

 

Lin continued her stroll targeting her destination – Master Tenzin and Lord Zuko.  She arrived.  Master Tenzin sat in the seat to her left and Lord Zuko to her right. Both next to the window.  Two more seats were next to the window seats. They were discussing the imprisonment of Zaheer.  Lin stood with respect.

Zuko:  Oh Chief Beifong, please join us.  We are deciding how and where to imprison Zaheer.  We would like your input.

Lin:  [Sat in seat next to Tenzin]  Thank you, Lord Zuko.  May I listen first to what has been discussed?

Zuko:  Sure, Chief.  Shall you start, Master Tenzin?

Tenzin:  Yes.  We are here in Ba Sing Se searching for the entrance to the old prison in Lake Laogai.  A large underground facility hidden beneath the waters and operated by Dai Li agents. The Grand Secretariat, The Head of the Dai Li ran the prison.  Jinora found the prison during an out of body experience.  She said the prison appeared to be flooded.  We can pump the water out and re-use the facility.  My Father was captured and sent there.  He couldn't break out.   So, Zaheer should not be able to break out.

Lin:  [Listened]  So, If Avatar Aang could not break out, how did Avatar Aang become free?  He obviously escaped since he defeated Fire Lord Ozai. Did the Dai Li set him free?

Zuko:  Uncle Iroh and I found an entrance near the piers.  We entered the facility and searched the halls until I heard Aang shouting.  After breaking into his cell, I smashed the chains with my swords.  The Avatar went to join Team Avatar to rescue the prisoners.  Uncle Iroh and I escaped back to the pier.

Lin:  [Sat back in the seat, crossed right leg over left]  Seems like a good facility.  Held Avatar Aang and kept him from escaping on his own.  I'm worried about the security of the facility.  If two separate teams infiltrated the prison, how secure is the prison?  Did the Dai Li just abandon their posts?  Or were the teams so good that the Dai Li didn't have a chance to protect and secure the prisoner? 

Zuko:  [Uneasy]  Very good questions.  We have not learned why it was so easy to rescue Avatar Aang.  But we have solutions to increase security at the facility. Less entrances to the prison and have guards and benders at each.  Only have one prisoner on site.  Guards can focus all their energies on protecting and securing the prisoner.  And seal all halls and areas not used or needed.

Lin:  Admirable adventure.  I am sure the Fire Nation and the Air Nation will create a prison that is impenetrable just as the ones originally built.  And the integrity and skill of the guards will be unquestionably superior.  Yes.  This plan has the capability of succeeding just as the original assignment succeeded.

Zuko:  [Disgusted]  Chief Beifong, what are you trying to insinuate?

Lin:  [Grin]  The terms of the original assignment called for four facilities. One for each prisoner.  All prisoners were to be separated and imprisoned into a facility.  The four original captures of the prisoners guaranteed that the facility would secure the prisoner from escape and rescue.  For a length of the remainder of the life of the prisoner.  If not, the original assignment would become Void.  [Lowered her leg, leaned forward]

Tenzin:  [Took offense]  Chief, who could know that Zaheer would gain air bending powers.  The prison was built to secure him thirteen years ago. How can we be held to an original assignment because the world has changed?

Lin:  [Ignored Tenzin]  I can 100% guarantee he won't escape or be rescued.

Tenzin:  The Air Nation will not accept what you are suggesting!  The sanctity of life will not allow us to consider your solution!

Zuko:  [With authority]  As an ambassador from the Fire Nation speaking for the Fire Lord, I also will not agree to this alternative "solution."  The sanctity of life is a principle of protection for a person which is said to be of such value that they are not to be violated.  The members of the Red Lotus must be captured.  Having Zaheer as bait will entice the members to rescue him.  We will capture them and make examples just as we have other terrorists.  No, the Kyoshi Council of Elders must abide by the original assignment.

Lin:  [Calm]  Has Chief Tonraq been apart of your discussion?  Does he agree with your plans to imprison Zaheer in another facility like last time?

Zuko:  [Leaned back into his seat]

Tenzin:  [Rubbed his beard]

Lin:  That's what I thought…  Sanctity of life.  Just buzz words for you two.  Or shall I say four of you.  Including Tonraq and Sokka at the time.  Arguing for four terrorists.  Trying so hard to keep them alive.  I still don't know why.  I just know the results of your efforts to keep them alive…  What about the sanctity of life for the Queen of the Earth Kingdom?  [Silence]  What about the pain and suffering of Avatar Korra?  [Tenzin coughed]  And what about the people down there in Ba Sing Se being killed in riots and looting, attacked, raped, maimed? 

Lin:  [Stared into Zuko's eyes]  Don't they have "such value that they are not to be violated."  Master Tenzin and Lord Zuko had no answer for her. 

Silence ruled the discussion.  Frustrated, Lin rose to leave.  Lord Zuko asked,  "Where are you going, Lin?"  She replied, "Only Justice will bring Peace."

Lin turned like a seasoned dancer.  Zuko followed her.  She walked down the hall, down the stairs, and onto the deck of the storage area.  Metal compartments for supplies and merchandise lined the walls the entire length of the airship.  One was being used for a prison.  She walked toward that prison.

Zuko:  Think before you react, Chief.  We need to interrogate him.  He has information we need.  Use him as bait for the other members of the Red Lotus.

Lin:  [Stopped and turned]  Interrogate him?  You had thirteen years to do that. How did that work out, Lord Zuko?  Besides, I don't need your babysitting advice.  If thirteen years ago, you, Sokka, Tonraq, and Tenzin had the guts to do what needed to be done!  The Avatar would not have been poisoned!!!  [Stared at him]  AND ALMOST DIE!!!!

Zuko:  You don't know that.  Maybe some other Red Lotus would have captured her and performed the ritual.

Lin:  I do know.  I can stop this madness… NOW.  [Stood firm and strong]  Do you even know who I am, Lord Zuko?

Zuko:  Yes, you are an Outcast Enforcer.  And I beg for Mercy for the prisoner.

Lin:  [Turned]  I will extend the same Mercy that was extended to The Avatar.

Zuko:  [Grabbed Lin's arm]  As the Fire Lord who had this man convicted,  I **order** you not to proceed with your plans.

Lin:  [Turned, stared into his eyes]  I am Kyoshi Warrior Lin Beifong, Outcast Enforcer.  I am senior ranking member of this airship.  I out rank you.  I out rank all leaders of the Five Nations!  [Ripped her arm away]  I am judge.  I am jury. I am executioner.  My Judgment is final!!!  [Turned, walked away]  If you disagree with my judgment, contact the Council of Elders of the Kyoshi Alliance.

Lord Zuko rubbed his face with his hand and returned to the main control area.

 

Chief Beifong stopped in front of the metal compartment prison.

Lin:  Greetings, Captain Kuvira.  Did not expect you to be guarding the prisoner.

Kuvira:  Greetings, Chief Beifong.  Well, my Warriors are tired so I'm here…

Lin:  Yes, You have strengthen your bond with them for doing this simple task.

Kuvira:  Thank you, Chief.  May I ask?  What brings you here?

Lin:  I'm here to check on the prisoner.  And to see if he has any words for us.

Kuvira:  Oh… kay…  With respects to you, my orders are that nobody is to see the prisoner.  The orders came from Lord Zuko.

Lin:  [Moved very close to the Captain's face]  Now Captain.  You know Warriors are suppose to take their breaks in a timely manner.  Maybe you lost track of time and missed your 45 minute lunch break.

Kuvira:  [Eyes dilated]  Yes, Chief.  I tend to neglect myself at time.  Can you watch the prisoner while I take a lunch break?

Lin:  [Backs off]  Sure, Captain Kuvira.  Would be a pleasure to assist you.

Captain Kuvira handed Chief Beifong the security keys and walked upstairs to the cafeteria for lunch and some rest.  Lord Zuko did not see her.

Inserting the key, Chief Beifong unlocked the door of the compartment prison and slowly opened it.  Zaheer trapped in his earth cage did not move.  The Chief closed the door and quickly locked it… just in time.

[WHOOOOOOOOSSSSHHHH] came from the mouth of Zaheer.  Beifong smashed against the door pressed hard against the metal her face planted against the cold steel.  Until Zaheer closed his mouth ending the hurricane force  winds.  Zaheer laughed hysterically.  Beifong splattered across the floor.

Zaheer:  [Laughing hard]  Haha… You should have seen your face as you slid down the d…  ULP!!!

Lin:  [Fingers of her steel wrapped left hand were jammed into the mouth of the terrorist.  Deeply impelled to the back of his mouth.  Rose in front of Zaheer]  Once again, the terrorist underestimated his enemy.  You are so predictable.  [Standing in front of Zaheer with hand in his mouth]  Pathetic… just pathetic.

Zaheer:  MMmmff…  MMmmff…

Lin:  What was that?  Speak up please and stop mumbling.  [Azula grin]

Zaheer:  [Eyebrows go down.  Huffed]

Lin:  Good, I have your undivided attention.  I do so love a captive audience… [Giggled]  Now are we going to behave?  So we can have a civil discussion?

Zaheer:  [Slowly moved his head up then down]

Lin:  Good

 

Chief Beifong slowly backed her hand from the mouth of Zaheer.  He closed it after spitting out two teeth.  Chief backed up keeping her eyes on the terrorist and pulled out a 'seat' from the metal wall.  She sat, crossed her right leg over her left leg, and rested her hands on her knee.  Silence echoed in the room.

Lin:  Very persistent aren't we.  [No response]  Confidence waning?  Or sulking?

Zaheer:  No matter what you do, the revolution roars through the world like a plains fire.  Chaos takes over the world once again.  The Red Lotus won!!

Lin:  Just like a terrorist.  Has some utopian perfection of the world order.  Kills civilians, men, women, and children to achieve this utopia.  And when the terrorists are defeated believe their utopian world has succeeded.  We won.

Zaheer:  The Red Lotus still exists.  You have no idea who belongs to it.  We will capture the Avatar again, poison her, and destroy the Avatar Cycle.

Lin:  Boring.  Tell me something I don’t already know.  Where's your home base? Who's your replacement leader?  Who's your next target?

Zaheer:  [Silence]

Lin:  [Leaned back]  Doesn't matter to me.  I am here for one reason.  You. What to do with you?  Zaheer do you know me?

Zaheer:  You're Chief Beifong, Chief of Metalbending Police Force of Republic City and the daughter of Toph Beifong.  The Red Lotus has you on the assassination list.

Lin:  I'm flattered.  However, you'll have to get in line.  I had several  attempts on my life and my families lives.  Here's something to put in your brain.  All failed.

Zaheer:  We won't.  You have no idea who were are.  We are stealth.

Lin:  Predictable response.  You are just like Amon and Unalaq.  Prideful, arrogant, egomaniacs.  Don't get me wrong.  I don't feel pit for you. I just wish your kind would go away.  You hinder the growth of the world.

Zaheer:  Hinder?  Hinder!!  We bring about growth in the world.  Change. The world is stagnant, unchanging.  The rich get richer and the poor suffer. Because of what the Red Lotus has done, the poor are free!!!

Lin:  Free?  Tell that to the thousands of poor, helpless and powerless in Ba Sing Se right now.  Who are being raped, homes burned, lives destroyed. Yeah, some sick version of 'being free.'

Zaheer:  Some must die for the revolution to succeed.

Lin:  [Grin]  Oh like P'Li.  I saw her head disintegrate before my eyes.  What a wondrous sight.  One moment a head.  The next ashes.  And to see the headless body twitching on the ground.  [Leaned forward]  Priceless! 

Zaheer:  [Opened his mouth]

Lin:  [With her right arm raised, fired a wire at Zaheer aimed for his head.   A second before impact she stopped.  The wire became solid with the tip three cm from the center of the bridge of his nose.  Ready to pierce it.]  Go ahead Zaheer.  Blow.  My wire will finish its course before you hit me. And will slice your brain into baby mush.

Zaheer:  [Several seconds, closed his mouth, Lin retracted her wire]

Lin:  Good

 

Lin:  [Shifts position]  You really don't remember me?  Do you?

Zaheer:  I've told you.  You're Chief Lin Beifong.  Didn't you hear me.

Lin:  [Ignored him]  The night you were transferred to your new home. Thirteen years ago?  The White Lotus escorted you to your prison.

Zaheer:  [Curious]

Lin:  Ahh.  The mind is ticking again.  Yes, thirteen years ago.  Black moon. Little light except for lightning flashes.  Storm coming.

Zaheer:  [Silence]

Lin:  [Sat back, the great storyteller]  Yes, my Warrior Mate and I hid in the bushes about a meter from the road.  As always, the White Lotus was over confident.  That was our advantage.  Front two Lotus on horses went by, then your expensive wooden prison cart, then the back two Lotus on horses.  Typical formation.  Very predictable just like terrorists.

Zaheer:  [Eyebrows up, wonder]

Lin:  Oh, is this coming back to you?  Fun to watch you remember.  [Smile]  My Mate and I attacked.  You have no idea what stealth is.  We came behind the back two Lotus and blow darted sleeping darts into them.  They fell like rocks.  We jumped onto the horses keeping pace with the formation.  Front two Lotus had no idea what happened.  In the darkness, all was normal.

Zaheer:  [Silence]

Lin:  I rode close to the back of the prison cart.  And climbed onto the back.  My Mate held my horse as I clung to the back door.  They gave you a little window for air.  I looked through the window and saw darkness.  Raised my blow dart and lit my match for light.  Looked again into the windows and saw you sleeping near the front of the cart.  Aimed.  Ready to blow.

Zaheer:  [Eyes wide open]

Lin:  My Warrior Mate water whipped behind me. Our sign, "Assignment aborted"  I was pissed and ignored her ready to blow the death dart into you.  She whipped my head and I fell off the cart…  Rolling for several feet.  She brought my horse as I rose from the road.  I mounted.  And we sped away into the night…

Zaheer:  [Silent for a moment]  So, I did see the Mask of Death that night.  Cart bumped woke me up.  Then a flash of lightning and a flash at the window.  I saw a white face with black lines.  Staring at me.  Just staring.  Lightning flashed and the image was gone…  That face was you?

Lin:  [Smiled]  Yes.  Seems the Council of Elders gave you a reprieve.  My Warrior Mate received the transmission and aborted the assignment.  How does it feel to have thirteen more years of life to live, Zaheer?

Zaheer:  Thirteen more years of hell in that prison.  Not being able to contact my comrades.  Not having any contact with the world.  Just eat, sleep, and crap. I would rather've been martyred for the Red Lotus than be an animal in a cage.

Lin:  That can still be arranged.  [Big Ty Lee Smile]  You had thirteen more years.  Those you killed… didn't.  So, who am I… Zaheer?

Zaheer:  [Pissed, shouting]  YOU ARE THE WITCH OF DEATH.  AN OUTCAST ENFORCER… BITCH!!!

 

Enforcer:  [Stood firm and strong]  Let me introduce myself.  I am Kyoshi Warrior Lin Beifong, Senior Elder, Outcast Enforcer.  Pleasure to meet you.

Zaheer:  [Spit]  Bite my ass, Death Witch.

Enforcer:  No, I would break a tooth on the stone.  [Giggled]  Here are the charges against the accused, Zaheer of the Red Lotus.  One, Murder of the Queen of the Earth Kingdom.  Two, Attempted Murder of Avatar Korra.  How does the accused plead?

Zaheer:  [Refused to answer]

Enforcer:  Since the accused will not answer the question, the default will be enacted.  Guilty as charged.  Sentence…  Since both crimes carry the punishment of Death. Sentence is Absolute Justice to be carried out immediately.

Zaheer:  [Began to open his mouth]  [The Enforcer held up her hand]

Enforcer:  [Leaned against the wall]  We give one and only one chance for a peaceful conclusion – then Justice.  Here is the offer.  Have your powers removed by Avatar Korra and live out your life in a Kyoshi High Security Prison.  Big room, real mattress and pillow, bathroom, and an outdoor sitting garden.  Free to walk about the prison.  Just two main rules.  If you kill someone, execution immediately – no judge, no jury, no trial.  If you try to escape, execution immediately – no judge, no jury, no trial.  Make your choice.

Zaheer:  [Contemplation]  So for the bird to have its life spared, its wings must be ripped off and body put in a cage until it dies.  Am I correct?

Enforcer:  You have the offer.  Yes or No.

Zaheer:  Hmm.  Well, I'll have to decline your generous offer.  I would rather be a martyr than a caged animal.

Enforcer:  [Moved toward him]  So predictable…  So be it…

Zaheer:  [Shouted]  When you strike me down, I will become an epic leader!!   I will become a martyr for the Red Lotus to praise!!!

Enforcer:  [Leaned over and looked into his eyes]  Then I grant… your wish…

The Enforcer shoved the fingers of her right hand into the front of Zaheer's mouth.  She pushed down his lower jaw and flexed her forearm muscle.  [Shhheeenkkk]  A ten inch (25 cm) blade shot from her forearm armor into his mouth striking the back.  It continued through blood vessels and cranial nerves slicing the spinal cord in two.  The C-2 vertebra exploded as the blade exited the back of Zaheer's head.  He exhaled for the final time – "death breath." 

The Enforcer looked deeply into his eyes.  And watched his life drain away…  Her soft lips sculpted a sly grin as the Enforcer withdrew her blade... [Shhheeenkkk]

 

The Enforcer walked up the stairs to the main control deck seductively approached the former Fire Lord.

The Enforcer stopped,  "Justice has been dispensed for Avatar Korra."  

Master Tenzin,  "What do you mean, Lin?"  Zuko rose from his seat and rushed down to the prison.  Tenzin quickly followed. 

The Enforcer continued her journey to the front.  She stopped again.  Korra lay in her Father's arms… sleeping.  She knelt like a ballerina gently kissing her cheek.  "[Whispered]  Justice delivered… Your Honor has been restored... Be at Peace, Avatar.  [Korra sighed]" 

The Enforcer rose and continued her journey to the front.  Suyin greeted her silently looking into The Enforcer's eyes, hugged her tightly. An eight count.  Suyin squeezed her, kissed her ear, and released.  The Enforcer continued her journey to the front as Suyin continued her journey to the Avatar.

The Enforcer finally reached her destination and stood beside the couch.  A Healer dressed in a Southern Water Tribe outfit sat with her right leg up on the couch.  Her back was turned away from The Enforcer.  The Healer massaged her thigh which glowed golden sunshine.  The Enforcer sat behind the Healer leaning her right shoulder against her back.  Nobody heard the conversation because of the special mental bond between The Enforcer and The Healer.

Kya:  [Mind-mate. Still turned away massaging her thigh]  _You were gone a pretty long time.  Did you have problems in the bathroom?_

Lin:  [Mind-mate. Frustrated. Annoyed]   _You know damn well I wasn't in the bathroom._

Kya:  _Touchy. Touchy.  Still the same grumpy puss._

Lin:  _I don't know how you can stay so calm.  This was serious._

Kya:  [Strikes]  _And… … **personal**?_

Lin:  _Damn you, Blood Witch!_

Kya:  _You took the assignment.  You didn't have to.  I was backup._

Lin:  [Softer]  _I didn't want you to bloody your hands on that scum._ [Pause] _No pun intended…  Besides, you are hurt._

Kya:  _Yeah.  Now it's just annoying.  No Kyoshi Healers around except me.  Other Healers just set the leg and said to let it heal naturally. Dumb asses. You can help it heal._

Kya:  [Compassion]  _Did you get what you wanted?_

Lin _:  I suppose…  If releasing that story was to bring closure.  Then why is my heart still shattered?_

Kya:  _My Love, you are not alone.  I could have delayed the abort order.  Given you the time to shoot.  To end that madness back then.  But I didn’t.  Thirteen years later…_ [Sniff]  _My heart is shattered, too._

Lin:  [Bumped Kya's back with her right shoulder]  _What a Pair are we…_

Kya:  [Pushing backward]  _Hush and move over, you._

Lin moved to the left as far as possible.  Kya laid back slowly into the lap of her Warrior Mate.  Lin helped her down placing her hand on Kya's tummy.

Lin:  [Fingers massaging Kya's tummy]  _You're been crying, Honey._

Kya:  [Wiped away the tears]  _I've been crying since you left.  Thinking about that night.  Trying to justify obeying orders.  Over and over again.  What if… What if…_

Lin:  _You've told me to live in the moment.  Not live for the moment.  What is the saying Uncle Iroh left the Kyoshi Warriors?_

Kya:  [Sarcastic]  _"The past is gone… so today may live."  Grrrr…  I hate you…_

The left hand of Kya's Mate tenderly touched the top of her head.  Fingers softly massaged her scalp playing with her hair.  Kya sighed.  The right hand of Kya's Mate slowly moved from her tummy  and near her chest.  The hand firmly cupped her left breast.  Fingers softly massaged her gently.  Kya softly moaned.

Lin:  _Now hush and sleep before I travel south and get both of us in trouble._

Kya:  [Whimpered]  _Please do… I have a lot of stress to release._  [Both laughed]  

 

Piloting the airship, Asami jerked when Lin and Kya busted out laughing.  She saw them staring into each other's eyes like little school girls daydreaming.  Asami turned back to watch the horizon.  Thought to herself,  " _Mind-mates.  Laughing out loud.  Scared me to death.  At least tell me the joke._ [Smiled]  _My mind-mate… Precious Warrior Mate… Is fast asleep like a boulder.  She only transmits her dreams when she sleeps.  Not sure why…  Well her nightmares are going away.  Pleasant dreams._   [Blushed]  _I am here for you Water Girl. For whatever you need. Sleep. We will get through this together._ "

 

© Copyright 2013-2016 doozlelange, Kyoshi Warriors Alternative Universe.

Disclaimer:  All characters, trademark and copyright of The Legend of Korra and Avatar: The Last Airbender are the property of Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko,  Co-creators of The Legend of Korra  and Avatar: The Last Airbender.  Series was created at Nickelodeon Animation Studios in Burbank, California.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Warrior Pair: Two Kyoshi Warriors who fight for Justice as a team. They fight together, side-by-side, on the same assignments (missions). Friendship or platonic relationship.  
> Warrior Mate: Warrior Pair fighting back-to-back knowing each others movements. An intimate relationship. A companion, confidant and spiritmate.
> 
> Kyoshi Island described as an open society. Age of consent of 16 years old, male or female. Traditionally, Two Kyoshi for a Warrior Pair. Two Kyoshi for a Warrior Mate. But, there was no restrictions on the number. A Kyoshi may have multiple Kyoshi Pairs or Warrior Mates. The population of Kyoshi Island was small becoming a family. All adults were needed to care and educate the children. (A village to raise a child) Also, original outline, Kyoshi Island had no legal divorce. Separated Warrior Mates were still considered Warrior Mates.


End file.
